Maximum Ride: We are Not Alone
by DuckyBellaBeth
Summary: When the Flock finds that saving the world is not just a one time deal, they go in search of the new threats to the world. Guided by the voice Max leads her flock to a bird-kid who tells them of the global war that the government has kept secret.


So, ok its been a while sense I have written anything, and I know you are all probably wondering what the heck has been happening with me and the flock and everything. Last time you heard from us, we were flying to our new mission guided by the little voice in my head. Well that day changed everything we knew about everything we knew about people like us and the world we live in. Now, some of you may be wondering " what exactly do you mean by people like us" well lemme tell yah, you are in for quite a surprise. Maybe you should check out the rest f our story, trust me it's a good investment on your part. If your really too lazy, were human avian hybrids. Don't know what that is? Think "kids with wings", if you really wanna get simplistic.

Anyway, I guess I should start six months ago, back when we were flying to our unknown destination. The voice inside my head had been guiding for several hours when I realized we were heading toward the state where I had spent my childhood. As we crossed over the boarder I got a nasty suspicion, but I didn't ask any questions, at the moment I preferred not to know.

I heard nudge telling Iggy that we had just crossed over the boarder of California, and sighed as she jabbered on about wishing we could have stayed at the mutating school longer. I certainly didn't, it made me think of the days when we had actually been to school, which had been when we stayed with Ann Walker, and I did not want a repeat of those days.

"Do you think its taking us there?" Fang said, having pulled up beside me silently, in that annoying way he always does. Why did he have to know that that question was in the back of my mind? Of course he knew I had been tiring to ignore it and that's exactly why he asked. Typical Fang.

"I don't know, it hasn't told me where were going, it never does, it just gets me there." I said, trying to sound aloof and not annoyed at the fact that he could read my thoughts.

He smiled, seeing right through me, as usual. "I was just asking. You sure you haven't started that once a month thing?"

I could have sworn my face turned bright red. "Like you even know what that is!" I shot back, keeping the stammer out of my voice.

"Hey, I took health at that school, just like you did. I know these things." Of course, so he took a few months worth of classes and suddenly he knows all the secrets of females. Well, he's dead wrong, he has no idea.

"For your information, I have had it for a year now. I got it at Ann's BEFORE we started school." God the things Fang could say without being embarrassed. It was weird…we really were like brother and sister, and I could tell Fang practically anything, like a best friend that's my brother…but there were those other feeling I had for him, the ones that I couldn't stand because they completely conflicted with the whole "brother" thing.

"_Focus on the mission Max. " _The voice intoned, almost sounding like an amused girlfriend when they know you like a guy that you wont admit to liking…personally I have never acutely experienced this, but I guess movies count for something.

_Shut up, my thoughts are so post to be my own_, I thought back bitterly.

_And they will be, but you have to get here first, so stop daydreaming about Fang and get your butt in gear! _

The voice sounded odd…younger? Well the voice was ageless, but it didn't sound as mature and wise-man ish as it normally did. And what did it mean, they will be? Is the voice finally going to be out of my life? This idea scared me, but it also made me feel relived.

"Uhh…Max, is that what I think it is?" The Gasman said, referring to the large house that was perched on the mountains, shaped like an E turned on its side. It was our old home, and it didn't look as if it had changed a bit.

_Its safe. _The voice said before I could even begin to suspect anything.

"Alright guys, that's our destination." I said, my voice shaking slightly. This house was the only one I had ever called home, well, except for moms house, but this was different. This was the house that Angle had said her first word in, the house that Iggy knew like the back of his had because he had seen it before he went blind, the house with the walls that Gazzy had drawn on, the house were we had learned to become a family.

The flock was silent as we landed on the porch, so familiar and yet so strange. When we left this house last we had all been completely different people. The last year and a half had been a life changing experience, even after growing up in a dog crate. I walked up to the front door, the one that still had dents in if from all the sloppy landings the flock had made. The door handle turned, the lock open, and it swung open, reveling a hallway that was something I had longed to return to for many months after we had had to leave. I took a deep breath and whispered. "Home sweet home." before I stepped inside, getting the urge to wipe my feet on the rug, as Jeb had always made us do. Jeb, was he going to be here? Sitting at his desk, or making hot coco?

_No. _The voice said curtly. _This is defiantly not Jeb. _

I walked inside, giving in to my urge to wipe my feet, and looking around. Everything was just like it had been, the pictures off baby Angel on the wall, of Nudges 9th birthday, my first flight. It was weird being back, because we were all so cautious, we had been through so much, that we always expected things to pop out at us, all the time, but when we had lived here, that had not been the case. It was weird to be suspicious of a place we once felt so comfortable in.

I walked warily by the kitchen, looking around and seeing everything in its place…which was weird because normally there were piles of dirty dishes in the sink and the place was never so clean. I walked passed the kitchen and glanced into the living room, meanwhile I felt Fang pass me, heading for his room, Iggy and Gazzy right behind him. Nudge was still in the kitchen.

"Hey! There is food in here!" Nudge called excitedly. I wished she wouldn't yell.

"Don't touch anything Nudge" I called back, hating myself for being so loud.

Angle was standing beside me, and expression of puzzlement on her face.

"Do you pick up anyone in here?" I asked, lowering my voice so it was just above a whisper. She held up a finger, as if to say _wait a sec._ I waited, muscles tensing at the thought of what might be awaiting us. The voice had said it was safe, so I wasn't totally convinced we were going to be attacked, only skeptical.

"Yes, but she is good." Angel said finally, looking up at me with her big blue eyes.

I went on full alert, I would have evacuated the place right then and there, had it not been that Angle could read minds. "Well, where is she?" I said, already knowing the answer, because she was already standing up from her chair, her wings stretched out as if in a gesture of peace.

She didn't say anything, just stood there, smiling, showing braces that stretched from ear to ear.

There was silence in the room for what seemed like forever. I didn't quite know what to do. Here we had a stranger, a stranger that looked a heck of a lot like she could have been part if our flock.


End file.
